Cambios inesperados
by Nenolix
Summary: SUMMARY: Para Hermione Granger todo parecía perdido, pero que sucede cuando Draco Malfoy le muestra otra salida. ¿Qué pasaría si pueden evitar la muerte de Harry Potter?, o mejor aún, la salvación de toda la comunidad mágica. Un error los llevará a cambiar su futuro, pero qué pasa si en el transcurso de esta gran travesía no sólo logran cambiar su futuro, sino también su corazón.
1. Prólogo: Cambiemos el futuro

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, y aunque quisiera que Draco Malfoy fuera mía todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a la grandiosa, maraviwonderful y genialosisima J.K. Rowling. La trama y personajes que no llegasen a conocer si me pertenecen.

Hola a todos, primero que nada agradezco el que lean este fic, es el primero que me animo a publicar y eh de ser sincera al decir que no se a dónde nos llevará esta historia, tengo una idea pero la trama irá cobrando vida con el pasar del tiempo. Nuevamente mil gracias por pasarse a leer y espero críticas constructivas.

 **PRÓLOGO**

Las piernas no respondían, el dolor que sentía a cada paso era desgarrador. Al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos desiertos tropezó con algo… o más bien, con alguien.

El cuerpo deformado y claramente torturado de Lavander yacía a su lado, aquella chica que tanto había odiado ahora tenía el rostro irreconocible, lo único que permitía saber su identidad era su cabello, de sólo verla le dieron arcadas. Tantos muertos, unos más jóvenes que otros y sin embargo todos con el mismo destino.

Oía voces, alguien llamaba por ella pero, simplemente no podía reaccionar, ya todo estaba perdido y no habría salvación para nadie.

– _¡Maldita sea, corre Granger!_ –Por qué demonios se quedaba tirada, por Salazar que acaso no veía que estaban en una jodida guerra y debían huir lo más pronto posible.

Pasos cada vez más cerca se escucharon a su alrededor, alguien la tomó del brazo, sabía que era él. Ironías de la vida, después de tanto tiempo jactándose de la pureza de la sangre y ahora estaba tocándola por voluntad propia, a una _sangre sucia_ como solía llamarle.

¿ _Correr?_... imposible, no importaba cuanto corrieran, era imposible salir de aquella situación, para que postergar lo inevitable.

Todo había acabado, Voldemort había ganado y no habría que ser un genio para saber lo que les esperaría… _muerte_ , ella por haber nacido en una familia muggle y él, él por ser un desertor como toda su familia, un traidor.

Él volteo a ver a aquella muchacha que no pudo reconocer muerta y recordó a su familia, su padre un maldito mortífago al igual que él que no pudieron hacer nada para proteger a su madre de las garras de su loca tía, _su madre…_ él prometió a su madre que viviría y era lo que planeaba hacer, ningún jodido y puñetero mestizo hijo de mierda con grandes dotes de pureza se interpondría en la promesa que hizo a su madre.

– _¿Dónde quedo toda esa maldita valentía Griffindoriana de la que tanto se jactan los leones?... Vamos Granger no te quedes ahí, debemos huir._ –No importaba a dónde fuéramos, Voldemort nos mataría tarde o temprano y ya no había más sobrevivientes, no había más magos para luchar contra él… la orden, sus amigos, los alumnos de Hogwarts, todos… todos estaban muertos–. _Me debes una Granger._ –Sentí como era levantada en brazos, no fui consciente del tiempo en que me llevó en brazos, hasta que sentí el frío viento rozar mi rostro.

– _Aquí estaremos bien. Granger, necesito que reacciones, tenemos que cambiar toda esta mierda, no planeo ser un fugitivo lo que me queda de vida, te quedo claro._ –Jodida Granger, la muy maldita no le hacía caso y no podía abofetearla porque ante todo era una mujer y su madre lo había educado para que nunca golpeara a una–. _Aguamenti._ –Pronunció mientras su varita apuntaba al rostro de la castaña.

– _Pero que… ¡MALFOY, QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!_

– _De nada sabelotodo, sabes algo, deberías de gritar más fuerte para que los mortífagos que andan cerca te puedan escuchar. Ahora no tengo tiempo de discutir por nimiedades, necesito cambiar toda esta mierda de la que estamos rodeados y tú Granger me ayudaras._ –En realidad no estaba tan seguro de lo que haría pero era una serpiente, y como tal debía de salvaguardar su vida sin importar tener que colaborar con la jodida sabelotodo insufrible.

– _¿Cambiar?, no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros contra Voldemort, los mortífagos y Nagini. Espero seas consiente de que sólo estamos los dos, todos los demás han muerto. Dos personas no pueden ganar una guerra Malfoy._

– _Puedes por una jodida vez en toda tu vida callarte y escucharme._ –Al notar que la castaña había guardado silencio esperando lo que tenía en mente, procedió a sacar de entre su túnica una pequeña bolsita de gamuza color negro, con unas pequeñas iniciales bordadas en verde–. _Cuando San Potter estaba luchando contra el señor tenebroso y desaparecí junto con mis padres, mi madre me entrego esto._ –Dijo sacando de entre la bolsita un pequeño collar en forma de reloj de arena color dorada, rodeada de 3 anillos, la castaña al ver semejante objeto abrió la boca pero el blondo prediciendo aquello hablo antes de que le interrumpiera. _–Mi madre dijo que si mi vida estaba en riesgo lo usará, como toda sabelotodo supongo sabes lo que es, así que usaremos esto para cambiar el pasado._

– _Claro que sé que es Malfoy, pero lo que tu madre no te dijo es que no puedes retroceder mucho tiempo al pasado con un jodido giratiempos, y a todo esto ¿de dónde lo sacó?_ –No decía que la idea de aquel hurón era mala, lo malo es que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había comenzado la guerra y no podrían ayudar mucho con ese contratiempo, además de que no sabía de donde Narcisa Malfoy había sacado tal giratiempos, pues todos habían sido destruidos.

– _Me sorprende que la sabelotodo no lo sepa todo._ –Dijo mirándola con altanería, mientras sonreía de lado–. _Mira Granger este giratiempos es diferente, con este puedes retroceder cuantos años quieras y, la razón por la cual o de dónde lo sacó mi madre no te la pienso decir._ –Y es que aunque quisiera ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero no le diría eso a la ratona de biblioteca de Granger.

Hermione lo miraba con duda, pero realmente ya no tenía nada que perder.

– _De acuerdo, debemos retroceder a una semana antes de la guerra para preparar a todos._ –De esta manera tendrían la oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort y se salvarían muchas vidas inocentes.

– _Que te quede claro una cosa Granger, y es que no recibo ordenes de nadie, y mucho menos de una sabelotodo insufrible ratona de biblioteca._ –Mientras decía aquello Draco dio vueltas al giratiempos.

Pero lo que Hermione desconocía es que ni el propio Malfoy sabía cómo usar aquel giratiempos, y que lejos de ayudar a Harry y a la orden a derrotar a Voldemort, terminarían cambiando la historia que hasta ahora conocemos. Y así daría inició a su propia historia contra Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 **ADELANTO CAPÍTULO 1**

– _Mione, despierta que papá se enfadará si no bajamos pronto_ _._ –Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos, me costó trabajo adaptarme a la luz que se filtraba por aquel gran ventanal. Un momento, ¿gran ventanal?... lo último que recordaba era a Malfoy haciendo girar aquel extraño giratiempos. Me dolía la cabeza horrores y el dolor empeoró al incorporarme de la cama. La cama era muy suave, tal vez demasiado, el cuarto era espacioso y de color azul, a mi alrededor había muebles en color marfil: un hermoso buro, un gran closet y una pequeña mesita a juego con su silla con varios libros, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue verla a ella aquí–. ¿ _Mamá?_ –No podía ser verdad, mi madre se encontraba a mi lado con no más de 12 años.


	2. Cambios inesperados mamá?

Hola!... se nota que soy nueva XD llevo dos días queriendo subir este primer capítulo y no podía, pero creo ya le entendí a Fanfiction :)

Agradezco mucho a MARUVTA, glashgood y Ros por sus reviews. En verdad chicas muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero no defraudarlas. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, espero les guste.

Y pues bueno ya sin más, eh aquí el primer capítulo. Me encantaría que me dijeran sus opiniones o lo que crean pasará, y aquí va una pregunta para todas las lectoras :) ¿Porqué la madre de Hermione aparece como su hermana mayor?

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

–¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar?

No entendía lo que sucedía, no había nada a mí alrededor. Todo era negro, no lograba ver nada, lo único que sentía era frío, mucho frío. ¿Estaré muerta?

–A cambio de tu destino, con tu cuerpo has de pagar. Una muerte seguro tendrás y no podrás regresar. Si a esto no haces caso sin cuerpo quedarás y como dementor vivirás por toda la eternidad.

Era una voz rasposa, llena de dolor. Por más que intentaba ver de dónde provenía aquella dolorosa voz no podía, por más que lo intentaba no había nada alrededor.

–¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

De un momento a otro todo se volvió blanco y no lograba apreciar nada. Mis ojos dolían ante tanta luz, un inmenso calor me envolvió, poco a poco sentía como mi cuerpo se relajaba. ¡NO!, no podía perder la conciencia sin antes saber que sucedía y porque estaba yo aquí.

Intenté moverme, pero era como si mi cuerpo no reaccionará, mi mente gritaba ¡MUÉVETE! Por más que lo intenté solo logre mover la cabeza, y entonces, lo vi. Malfoy estaba sumido en la inconsciencia flotando a unos metros de mí. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

–Sus vidas trágicas serán si juntos no están, porq…–. Y tras eso último todo negro se volvió.

– _Mione, despierta que papá se enfadará si no bajamos pronto._ –Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos, me costó trabajo adaptarme a la luz que se filtraba por aquel gran ventanal. Un momento, ¿gran ventanal?... lo último que recordaba era a Malfoy haciendo girar aquel extraño giratiempos. Me dolía la cabeza horrores y el dolor empeoró al incorporarme de la cama. La cama era muy suave, tal vez demasiado. El cuarto era espacioso y de color azul, a mi alrededor había muebles en color marfil: un hermoso buro, un gran closet y una pequeña mesita a juego con su silla en donde se apreciaban varios libros, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue verla a ella aquí–. _¿_ _Mamá?_ –No podía ser verdad, mi madre se encontraba a mi lado con no más de 12 años.

–Vamos Hermione despabila, papá quiere que bajemos pronto. No querrás hacerlo enojar nuevamente, verdad–. No entendía nada, porque estaba mamá aquí–. Más vale que apures si no quieres que Alexander te dejé sin desayuno, te esperamos abajo–. Yo seguía sin entender nada, tantas preguntas y sin respuestas.

Mamá me miró confundida y antes de salir me dio una mirada significativa, esa que siempre usaba para preguntar si estaba bien. Yo sólo me limite a asentir la cabeza. Una vez que salió me incorporé y me miré al espejo que estaba en el buro.

Era yo, pero al mismo tiempo no me reconocía. Era cómo volverme a ver cuándo entre a Hogwarts, con la excepción de que no tenía los dientes chuecos y mi cabello había dejado de ser aquella mata rebelde, y mis ojos eran de un bonito color verde. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un ´plop´ se escuchó y una pequeña elfina doméstica apareció.

–La damita necesita ayuda de Pinky, Pinky ayudará con gusto a la damita–. Aquella pequeña elfina me miraba con adoración–. Pinky está feliz de que la pequeña damita este de vuelta. Pinky lamenta haberle fallado al contarles a los amos donde estaba la pequeña damita, Pinky es una elfina mala, mala Pinky–. De un momento a otro la elfina comenzó a golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez.

–Basta Pinky, détente–. Cuando dejó de golpearse proseguí a interrogarla–. Pinky, serías tan amable de decirme ¿Qué sucedió para que yo escapara?

–Oh si damita, Pinky le dirá con gusto si eso hace a la damita feliz. Pinky sabía que la pequeña damita quiere ir a estudiar al colegio Hogwarts y no a Beauxbatons, pero el amo se molestó muchísimo porque todas las mujeres de la familia Dumont han ido a Beauxbatons. Entonces la pequeña damita dijo a Pinky que huiría y regresaría hasta que el amo aceptará, le hizo prometer a Pinky que no diría a dónde se iría, pero Pinky fue mala, mala Pinky. Pinky no merece que la pequeña damita la trate tan bien, mala Pinky–. Y tras decir aquello la elfina volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

–Pinky, no me gusta que te castigues, así que deja de golpearte–. La elfina la miró con felicidad–. Pinky, ¿Podrías contarme todo sobre mi vida?–. La pequeña elfina la miró con duda, ese día la pequeña damita estaba actuando raro, Pinky pensó en decirle a los amos, pero con un simple vistazo a los ojos de su pequeña damita supo que era ella, la misma de siempre. La misma damita que siempre se preocupó por ella, por los otros elfos y por los más necesitados. Esa era su pequeña damita, y Pinky haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Después de haberle contado lo más que pudo Pinky a Hermione (debido a que sus ´padres´ le esperaban en el gran comedor), se enteró de que era la segunda hija del matrimonio Dumont. Un matrimonio sangre pura, ella acababa de cumplir los 11 años la semana anterior, su ´hermana´ Jean tenía 13 años y el pequeño Alexander tenía 8 años. Y lo que le cayó como un balde de agua fría fue enterarse de que estaba en el año de 1971, mataría a Malfoy, de eso estaba segura.

La castaña le había preguntado a Pinky sobre los Malfoy, pero no había sabido decirle nada sobre estos, sin embargo, Pinky le aseguro averiguaría lo más pronto posible sobre ellos.

Aún no lograba comprender lo que había pasado, sin duda alguna él giratiempos usado por Malfoy no era un giratiempos común, pero algo andaba mal, estaba segura de ello.

Cuando ella uso el giratiempos para ayudar a Sirius sólo retrocedió un par de horas y todo iba normal, pero cuando Malfoy lo uso pareciera como si hubiese llegado a una realidad alternativa, en donde su madre era su ´hermana mayor´, debía encontrar cuanto antes a Malfoy y aclarar todo esto.

No se había percatado de cuánto tiempo estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos, sino hasta que al terminar de bajar el último escalón divisó a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Era como verse a sí misma pero en hombre, pensó.

–Mione tardaste demasiado, mamá dice que no puede calmar más a papá–. No supe que decir y solo me limite a asentir, el pequeño pareció percibir algo mal–. ¿Te encuentras bien?, Jean dijo que estabas rara. No te preocupes, papá no está tan molesto como lo aparenta.

–Estoy bien, no es nada por lo que preocuparse. ¿Me acompañas al comedor?–. El pequeño se acercó a ella y elevó su brazo para que se apoyara en él. La verdad a Hermione le alegraba el haberle encontrado porque no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al gran comedor.

Al llegar al gran comedor quedo atónita debido a lo enorme que era. Era un lugar cálido y agradable, observó sentada a Jean y su lado a una mujer parada la cual le daba la espalda.

–Hemos llegado–. Tras decir eso Alexander se soltó de mi agarre y se sentó junto a Jean, la mujer que se encontraba dándole la espalda se giró rápidamente.

–Hermione, querida, has tardado demasiado–. Aquella mujer era idéntica a su madre cuando le borró los recuerdos, sintió ganas de llorar, de arrojarse a sus brazos y sacar todo, pero se contuvo al ver que a su lado se posicionaba un hombre muy parecido a ella y a su ´hermano´ Alexander. Eran su viva imagen.

Hermione no supo realmente cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que este hablo.

–¡HERMIONE ALÖIS DUMONT, SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO HUISTE DE LA MANSIÓN!–. Hermione había quedado tan sorprendida por el tono de aquel hombre que se sorprendió, y es que en su voz se apreciaba enfado y… preocupación. Su ´padre´ se preocupaba por ella y no supo cómo explicar lo que en esos momentos sentía.

–Yo… lo lamento, no era mi intensión llegar a tanto–. Su voz era tan baja que dudó la hubiesen escuchado.

–Nos tenías tan preocupados, creímos que algo malo podría pasarte. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió huir al mundo muggle? ¡Es que no sabes que pudiste haber muerto!–. Aquello le sorprendió pues Pinky jamás le había mencionado a donde había huido. Su padre tomo asiento y llevo los dedos de su mano derecha a su nariz–. Comprendo que estuvieras enojada porque nos negamos a que asistieras a Hogwarts, pero sabes que está familia es muy tradicionalista y todas las generaciones de mujeres Dumont han asistido a Beauxbatons, nadie ha ido a Hogwarts y tu madre y yo nos sentiríamos mejor si te quedas en Francia.

–Lo entiendo, pero no pueden elegir siempre por mí, es mi vida y yo deseo asistir a ese colegio. Quiero hacer algo diferente, no quiero seguir ideas que a mi no me satisfacen. Tan sólo quiero ser yo misma y en Beauxbatons no lo seré. Es lo único que les pido, siempre ha sido mi deseo el asistir ahí y conocer al mago más grande de nuestros tiempos a Albus Dumblendor–. No entendía porque había dicho aquello, sólo sabía que algo la había obligado a decirlo.

–Cariño, tal vez deberíamos dejar que comience a tomar sus propias decisiones, Mione está creciendo y necesita aprender a hacerse responsable de sus propios actos. Además tengo un amiga que podría acogerla–. Su padre volteó a verla, tal vez era lo mejor, no quería volver a pasar por aquello. El hecho de imaginarse a su hija muerta a manos de los muggles lo había aterrado y no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por lo mismo. Conocía a la menor de sus hijas a la perfección y sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había quien la parara. Aunque eso sí, ni de loco dejaría a su hija al cuidado de esa loca de Walburga, esa mujer podía ser una perra cuando quería.

–De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que aprender a valerte por ti misma, y deberás de llevar buenas notas o de lo contrario regresaras a Francia–. Le advirtió a su hija–. Pueden retirarse, necesito hablar con su madre a solas–. Todos asintieron y salieron del gran comedor.

–Fue la mejor decisión, cariño. Mione se parece tanto a ti y lo sabes.

–Es por eso que sé hasta dónde puede llegar con tal de salirse con la suya y no quiero perderla.

–Hablaré con Walburga lo más antes posible–. Una vez dico aquello se dirigió a la salida pero la voz de su esposo la detuvo antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta.

–Eso no será necesario, querida. No infortunemos a la Sra. Black, hablaré personalmente con Abraxas–. Su mujer lo miró con detenimiento, ella sabía que su esposo no era muy fanática de su vieja amiga, pero de ahí a preferir llevarla con Abraxas no lo podía creer. Aquel viejo mago era esposo de su difunta prima y desde que ella había muerto, el viejo Malfoy se había vuelto un muerto en vida–. Estoy seguro de que no tendrá problema alguno en acoger a Mione en su mansión, después de la muerte de mi prima, sólo le queda Lucius y estoy seguro de que Mione le regresará un poco a la vida, después de todo Mione tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la de su difunta esposa.

–Sé que no podré hacerte cambiar de parecer y no me agrada mucho la idea de que Mione este con ese hombre, pero si esa es tu decisión así será–. Sabía que su esposo podría ser tan terco como su hija menor, y realmente no tenía pruebas para desconfiar de Abraxas, sine mbargo tomaría medidas necesarias para que su hija estuviera preparada ante cualquier situación–. Si eso es todo, me retiro cariño, necesito hablar con el director de Hogwarts para informar del ingreso de Mione.

Hermione que desde afuera había escuchado toda la conversación no podía creer aquello, su madre era amiga de Walburga Black. Y su padre estaba de alguna manera emparentado con Abraxas Malfoy, todo en esa realidad estaba mal. Necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes, y si para ello tenía que soportar vivir con unos desgraciados mortífagos, lo haría. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a su realidad y ayudar a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort. Y por supuesto encontrar al arrogante hurón botador de Draco Malfoy para gritarle en toda su narcisita cara lo idiota que era al no saber usar adecuadamente un jodido giratiempos.

En verdad espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué creen que pasará de ahora en adelante? y lo más importante ¿Dónde esta Draco Malfoy?

Besitos a todas. Bye.


	3. Origenes

**Buenas noches, en verdad no sé cómo agradecer a todos sus comentarios, la verdad me emociona mucho el saber que la historia es de su agrado. Como pudieron ver no soy ninguna gran escritora pero la luchita se le hace jajajajajaja**

 **Saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo. Nos leemos abajo ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Después de dos semanas de vivir con la familia Dumont, Hermione había aprendido varias cosas:

Su madre se llamaba Elena Bridget Dumont, de soltera Schleswig Puckle. La familia de su madre era considerada traidores sangre pura debido a que sus bisabuelos habían congeniado con muggles en su época. Ella era originaria de Inglaterra, y hablando de sus bisabuelos paternos, estos resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que la antigua princesa del Reino Unido, Helena Augusta Victoria Saxe Coburg y Christian de Schleswig Holstein. De su familia materna solo logró averiguar que habían muerto cuando su madre era una recién nacida y había sido criada por sus padrinos Cygnus II y Violetta Black. De ahí que conociera a Dorea, Marius, Cassiopeia y Pollux, y como era de suponerse a Walburga Black, pues era sobrina de los mencionados. De hecho se había enterado de que a su madre quisieron comprometerla con Alphard Black (un hombre de edad muy avanzada para su madre), pero en ese entonces su madre ya había conocido a su padre y este le pidió que escaparan juntos a Francia, ya que sus padrinos no aceptarían tan compromiso. Desde entonces su madre no había tenido contacto con ellos salvo con Walburga, la cual le escribía ocasionalmente.

Hermione realmente se había empeñado en conocer la familia de su madre cuando esta le mencionó el apellido Puckle, pues en su época, su madre Jean nunca quería hablar del tema y decía que al casarse con su padre había perdido contacto con sus abuelos.

Su padre por otro lado era Anthony Bastien Dumont Delacour, primogénito de una de las últimas familias sangre pura de Francia, su primer antepasado conocido era Costwold de Stinchcombe y su difunta prima Claudie Delacour había contraído nupcias con Abraxas Malfoy.

Su hermana mayor era Jean y asistía a Beauxbatons desde hace dos años, era una bruja muy hábil en el quidditch, adivinación y en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, pero muy mala en pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Su hermano menor Alexander estudiaba en casa por medio de tutores privados al igual que ella, ambos eran muy buenos en oclumancia y defensa personal, pues sus padres personalmente les daban clases de esas últimas, ya que, hasta donde tenía entendido, hace año y medio habían intentado secuestrarlos, debido a la gran fortuna que sus padres poseían. Y a diferencia de ella su hermano era muy bueno en vuelo.

Con el pasar de los días convivió mucho con 'Alex' como solía llamarle y se dio cuenta de cuanto le hubiese encantado tener un hermano. A Harry lo había llegado a considerar como el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero no era lo mismo, no sabía como explicar aquello, simplemente se sentía bien… se sentía _correcto_.

También había logrado averiguar por medio de Pinky sobre los Malfoy. Aquella elfina había dicho que vivían en Londres y desde la muerte de su esposa Claudie Malfoy, el Señor Abraxas se había encerrado en su mansión, mientras que su hijo Lucius estaba por cursar su cuarto año en Hogwarts y pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, al igual que estaba comprometido con Narcisa Black, la más pequeña de la familia Black.

En esos momentos lo que más le preocupaba a la castaña era que no había rastros de Draco, por lo que temía hubiesen sido lanzados a diferentes realidades o tiempos.

Y vaya que le preocupaba saber en donde se encontraba, pues con cada día que pasaba se sentía más a gusto con su actual vida. Muchas veces se encontró ante lagunas mentales de su vida como Hermione Granger, y ante esto, decidió escribir un diario para no olvidar nada, el cual mantenía oculto en una de sus capas de gala.

-Mione, estás lista-. Pregunto Jean desde la puerta de su cuarto, la cual en esos momentos llevaba consigo un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda y el cabello suelto. Por encima llevaba una hermosa túnica negra.

-Si, Jean. Enseguida bajo-. Dijo mirándola a través del espejo de su buro. Ella llevaba un vestido color palo de rosa con una túnica café oscura.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir a Hogwarts?, sabes que serías muy bienvenida en Beauxbatons-. La verdad es que Jean deseaba que su hermana asistiera a Beauxbatons con ella. Le extrañaba demasiado cuando debía asistir al colegio, y después de que Hermione hubiera sido atacada por aquellos muggles, sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

Aún recordaba como aquel día que sus padres cedieron a que fuese a Hogwarts ella intentó que lo reconsideraran. Hermione andaba rara desde ese día, y sus padres le habían dicho que era por el trauma que vivió.

Aquel día en que su pequeña hermana decidió huir de casa fue el peor día de su vida. Mione había sido descubierta por unos muggles que se dedicaban a la explotación de menores, no habían querido darle detalles sobre eso, pero claramente se hacía una idea. Esos desgraciados muggles la tuvieron durante dos días y cuándo habían querido abusar de ella sexualmente, Hermione había liberado magia muy intensa. Los muggles le temieron e intentaron matarla, de no haber sido por los aurores que habían percibido su explosión de magia su pequeña hermana habría muerto.

Después de eso (y tras estar un día inconsciente), Mione no había recordado nada y el medimago de la familia había dicho que era lo mejor, le hicieron creer que había huido de casa (lo cual era cierto), pero que la habían encontrado a las pocas horas en el mundo muggle y ella lo creyó.

Ahora tenía miedo de no volverla a ver. No podía explicar aquello, pero desde hace unos días sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer.

-Si. Estoy segura, es lo que más deseo. No tienes por qué preocuparte Jean, nos podremos ver en navidad y enviar cartas cuando queramos, no es como si me fuese olvidar de ustedes, de mí familia-. Jean estaba a punto de hablar cuando su madre les interrumpió.

-Hijas. Nuestro invitado ha llegado-. Menciono Elena. Había decidido subir a ver porque sus hijas tardaban tanto. Ella personalmente se había dado cuenta lo sobreprotectora que se había vuelto Jean con Mione desde que había vuelto del mundo muggle y le dolía de todo corazón ver a su hija mayor triste por la pronta partida de Mione-. Antes de bajar, Jean querida. Quiero que consideres el asistir a Hogwarts con Mione-. Ante la sorpresa de sus hijas prefirió continuar antes de ser interrumpida, y es que Jean y Mione no podían creerlo, estaban seguras de que su padre no había sido considerado en aquella posibilidad-. Será tu decisión, Jean. Ahora andado, no es propio de una señorita hacer esperar a los caballeros.

-Disculpen la tardanza, caballeros-. En la sala se encontraba su marido, Alexander y Albus Dumblendor-. Niñas, saluden.

-Muy buenos días señor. Es un placer conocerlo-. Jean hiso una pequeña reverencia.

-El placer es todo mío señorita, y usted debe ser la pequeña Hermione-. Dijo mientras veía a la oji verde-. Será un verdadero honor tenerla con nosotros. Por lo que me han comentado sus progenitores, es una brujita muy brillante.

Desde que habían entrado a la sala Hermione no había podido articular palabra. Sin duda ese era Albus Dumblendor, su antiguo director. El verlo vivo delante de ella le hacia sentirse mejor. Confiaba ciegamente en él y estaba dispuesta a contarle todo cuanto pudiera sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

-Un verdadero placer tenerlo con nosotros, director. No sabe lo emocionada que estoy por asistir a Hogwarts.

Albus no lograba explicar lo que sentía al estar cerca de la castaña, sin duda alguna aquella pequeña brujita le traería grandes sorpresas, estaba seguro de aquello.

-He traído conmigo su carta de admisión-. Cuando Dumbledore entrego la carta, Hermione le hablo a su mente.

" _Profesor Dumblendor, necesito hablar a solas con usted. Es algo realmente importante y no tengo a nadie más a quien confiárselo. Lo único que puedo decir por el momento es que mi verdadero nombre es Hermione Jean Granger Puckle y vengo del futuro junto con Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, del cual aún no se nada._

 _Si no me cree, puedo decirle cosas que la mayoría de magos desconoce de usted como el hecho de que hubo un tiempo en el que aborreció a los muggles y fue justamente cuando era amigo de Grindelwald. Su primer enfrentamiento con este fue por proteger a su hermano, lo cual termino en tragedia tras la muerte de su hermana. Usted es dueño de la varita de saúco desde hace 26 años. Y por si fuera poco, su antiguo alumno Tom Riddle le pidió trabajo para ser maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el cual usted le negó porque sabía que había algo oscuro en él"._

-Muchas gracias, director-. Albus estaba realmente intrigado por lo que le había revelado la pequeña bruja. Él se consideraba un mago difícil de impresionar, sin embargo, esto le había dejado mucho en lo que pensar, había ciertas cosas de las cuales muy pocos magos conocían de él. Y que fuera justamente una pequeña quien lo supiera le dejaba mucho de lo que pensar.

-Señor Dumont. Tiene la señorita a donde llegar antes de su partida a Hogwarts.

-Desde luego, he hablado con un familiar lejano y accedió a que nuestra hija viviera con ellos. Su hijo también asiste a Hogwarts. Tal vez lo conozca es el señor Abraxas Malfoy.

-Claro, lamentable su perdida. Espero este bien, el joven Lucius es muy… brillante-. Si había algo que le preocupaba a Albus era justamente que la señorita Dumont viviera con aquel mago, pues su hijo era muy parecido a su ex alumno Tom-. Muy bien. Entonces me retiro señores, señoritas y jovencito. " _Enviaré una lechuza cuando este en Londres para reunirnos"_ -. Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo en la mente de la castaña de cabellos ondulados, la cual sonrió con satisfacción al saber que tendría ayuda de su viejo director-.

Al llegar a su despacho, Albus se puso a revisar su lista de alumnos que cursarían su primer año. Él claramente recordaba el nombre de Draco, pero era muy diferente al que le había dicho la pequeña Dumont.

-Aquí esta. Draco Rigel Black, cuarto hijo del matrimonio Black. Muy interesante, al parecer este año estará lleno de sorpresas Fawkes-. Su fiel compañero asintió, pues desde hace tiempo percibía que algo grande pasaría en ese colegio.

Tal parecía que Albus debía hacer entrega de otra carta personalmente, debía averiguar lo más que pudiese antes de volverse a encontrar con la señorita Dumont, y para buena suerte, el pequeño Draco cumplía 11 años dentro de tres días.

Aún había tiempo para hacer sus averiguaciones pertinentes y conocer quiénes eran en realidad esos viajeros y como es que habían llegado hasta este tiempo.

 **Y bien, que les ha parecido?**

 **En verdad espero y no se estén perdiendo porque debo decir que me estaba haciendo bolas con tantos antepasados jajajajaja, no lo vieron en el capítulo pero busque como no tienen idea para conectarlos.**

 **Ahora sí, les tengo otra pregunta. ¿Cómo será el reencuentro de Draco y Hermione?, alguien?... espero y me lo dejen en sus comentarios.**

 **De nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic. Saludos a todos y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

 **Bye~**


	4. Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 3**

–Muy buenas tardes Cygnus–. De la chimenea apareció el rostro avejentado de Albus Dumbledore–. Lamento no haberme anunciado con anterioridad, pero en vista de que no ha respondido a mi carta me he visto en la penosa necesidad de asistir personalmente a su hogar–. Y es que en la carta le preguntaba por Elena–. Además es mi deber como Director, entregar al joven Draco su carta de admisión a Hogwarts en vista de que no ha podido recibirla personalmente–. Claro que no había respondido a su carta, ni siquiera se había dignado a leer el contenido de esta y es que vamos, ese viejo chiflado no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y menos aún al enterarse de que fue participe de la boda de su desterrada hija con aquel sinvergüenza muggle.

–Lamento mucho informarle, Dumbledore, que mi hijo asistirá a Durmstrang–. Ni de loco iba a permitir que su hijo asistiera a Hogwarts donde asistían sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre, suficiente tenía con la deshonra de Andrómeda como para permitir que su único hijo varón terminará igual.

–Entiendo, pero es mi deber y mi responsabilidad hacer entrega de la carta al joven Black. Si su respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no habrá problema, lo único que le pido es que me deje cumplir con mi trabajo.

–Muy bien, Dumbledore. Reuniré a mi familia y abriré la chimenea para que puedas pasar–. Si tener que soportar al vegete por unos minutos bastaba para que dejará de insistir con el colegio, que así fuese. Ya tenía suficiente con Draco reprochándole el por qué sus hermanas si habían asistido a Hogwarts y él tendría que ir a un colegio diferente.

.

.

En la gran sala se encontraban Druella, Cygnus, Narcisa y Draco cuando Albus llego. El patriarca de los Black Rosier se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual tomando una copa de wisky de fuego. Mientras su esposa e hijos se encontraban en otro sillón.

Albus vio a los hijos de Cygnus y pensó que cualquiera que viese a ambos hermanos juntos creería que son mellizos, pero viendo bien se notaban varias diferencias. La primera y más importante, la edad que Narcisa le llevaba a Draco, ambos tenían el cabello rubio y el mismo porte aristocrático heredado de sus padres, sin embargo el joven Black tenía los ojos grises mientras que su hermana los tenía azules.

Druella no entendía por qué tanta insistencia por parte de Dumbledore para que su hijo asistiera a Hogwarts. Era bien sabido que aquel director siempre tenía algo en mente y, que justamente tuviese que ver con su pequeño hijo no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Al lado de Druella se encontraba Draco, quien leía atentamente su carta de admisión a Hogwarts, él no lograba comprender porque sus padres no querían que asistiera a dicho colegio. Su hermana Drómeda le había contado tantas cosas maravillosas de aquel lugar que había pasado años esperando ansioso el asistir.

Desde que su hermana se había casado, las cosas en casa cambiaron demasiado, a él le prohibieron volver a dirigirle la palabra o siquiera tratarla con cortesía. Su hermana mayor había despotricado que merecía morir y ese miedo había llevado a Draco a callar y no apoyar a su hermana.

En sus primeros años de colegio, Bella solía ser una hermana muy buena con él y con su familia, pero desde su cuarto año había cambiado _demasiado_. Con la llegada de las vacaciones su hermana salía más a menudo, no sabía si era su imaginación pero podría incluso llamarla _loca_ , y vaya que tenía razones para hacerlo.

Aún recordaba cuando tenía 7 años y una tarde mientras jugaba en el jardín la encontró practicando maldiciones sobre un conejo, y el pobre ya estaba muerto; de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Nunca había sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta pero se alegraba de que Bella ya no viviera en la mansión.

–Ya has entregado la carta y nuestra decisión sigue siendo la misma, Dumblendore. Nuestro hijo asistirá a Durmstrang. No quiero ser grosero pero, si nos haces el favor de retirarte, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer–. Tras decir aquello, Cygnus, se puso de pie para indicarle la salida.

–Es comprensible que pienses así, Cygnus. Actualmente hay muchos magos y brujas que desean que sus hijos asistan a otros colegios para independizarse más–. Druella lo miró dubitativa, sería acaso que Hogwarts estaba escaso de alumnado y por eso el viejo Dumbledore había insistido tanto en que su hijo se inscribiera.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Dumbledore?–. Cygnus le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su esposa ante tal pregunta, mientras más rápido despidieran de su hogar al viejo director, más tranquilo se sentiría.

–Veo que aún no han sido informados, señora.

–Será mejor que te expliques, Dumbledore. Que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

–Paciencia mi estimado Cygnus, ese es una virtud con la que debería contar–. Antes de que siquiera le respondiera Cygnus, Albus continúo–. Creí que al estar su hija Narcisa comprometida con el hijo del señor Abraxas Malfoy–. La mencionada lo miró fijamente–. Estarían enterados de que una pequeña brujita, familiar por parte de su esposa, viviría de ahora en adelante hasta concluir sus estudios en su mansión. Su nombre es Hermione Alöis Dumont Schleswig.

Mientras decía aquello, Albus miró al pequeño Draco intentando leer su mente. Draco sin duda se sentía extraño ante la mención de aquel nombre, no tenía idea del porque siendo que nunca en su vida lo había oído. Recordaba claramente el apellido Schleswig pues su padre le contó en más de una ocasión sobre la ahijada de sus padres, la cual murió a manos de muggles tras huir de casa. De ahí su rencor hacia los no magos.

Cygnus sin duda estaba indignado, eso era falso, la pequeña Elena no pudo haber tenido hijos, ella estaba muerta. Y era la última con el apellido Schleswig, por lo que no podría estar hablando de alguien más.

Aún recordaba a su pequeña Elena, aquella niña era muy querida por él, cuando fue llevada a su hogar rápidamente se ganó su corazón, para él fue una hermana más. Durante la boda del viejo Abraxas, ella conoció a Anthony Dumont, primo de Claudie Delacour y a escondidas mantuvieron una relación amorosa hasta que Walburga los descubrió. Después de una pelea entre sus padres y Elena, esta había huido. Esa fue la última vez que vieron a Elena Bridget Schleswig viva. Días después Walburga llego con malas noticias y aunque quisieron asistir al funeral, esta dijo que Dumont la había echado y había dicho que no quería a nadie de la familia cerca de él, ni de la tumba de la difunta Elena.

–¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!, ¡ELENA ESTA MUERTA!–. No cabía de la cólera, como se atrevía ese maldito amante de los muggles a jugar con algo así.

–Cálmese Cygnus, le puedo asegurar que la señora Dumont está viva. Yo personalmente la he visto la semana pasada al llevar la carta de su pequeña hija. No tendría por qué jugar con algo como esto–. Necesitaba hablar con su hermana cuanto antes, esa vil y rastrera serpiente se enteraría. Pero tendría que ir con calma, aún no sabía porque Walburga les había mentido durante tantos años–. Será mejor que me retire.

–Director–. Hablo Cygnus, sin duda alguna la información que le había proporcionado Dumbledore había ocasionado que cambiara de parecer–. Espero cuide de Draco durante su estadía en Hogwarts–. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Albus se retiró de la mansión por medio de la chimenea, mientras veía la clara sonrisa del joven Black ante tal mención.

.

.

Cuando Albus se encontraba en su despacho no podía creer todo lo que había descubierto. Sin duda alguna necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con la pequeña de la familia Dumont. Hubiese sido más fácil hablar con el joven Black, pero al intentar ver sus recuerdos se encontró ante varias lagunas mentales y lo único que logro ver con claridad fue su persona con unos años más encima mientras moría en la torre de astronomía. Sin duda una experiencia escalofriante el saber cómo moriría.

Una mujer entrada en años atravesó su despacho vistiendo una larga túnica negra a juego con un puntiagudo sombrero del mismo color.

–Albus–. El mencionado dirigió su mirada hacia su gran amiga–. En tu ausencia me han informado los señores Dumont, que sus _hijas_ llegarán al atardecer a la mansión Malfoy.

–¿ _Hijas?_ –. La mujer asintió–. Entiendo, gracias Minerva. Puedes retirarte.

Minerva conocía de años a Albus y sabía cuándo algo le inquietaba, sin embargo, decidió esperar a que fuese el mismo quien le contará. Por lo que se limitó a asentir y salir.

–Así que la joven Jean también asistirá a Hogwarts, vaya sorpresa. Creo que tendré que hacer una visita a un viejo amigo, Fawkes. Algo me dice que él puede saber qué clase de giratiempos han usado para llegar tan lejos en el tiempo.

.

.

Hermione y Jean se dirigían a la plataforma 9 ¾ en compañía de Lucius y Abraxas Malfoy el señor Malfoy resulto no ser tan malo, al contrario era muy respetuoso y amigable con ellas. Aunque por otro lado, su hijo, Lucius, en el transcurso de los pocos días que llevaban viviendo ahí, se había ganado el odio y repulsión por parte de ambas, especialmente de Jean, lo cual Hermione aún no entendía.

A pesar de que la compañía del señor Malfoy era muy grata, la verdad Hermione estaba feliz de irse de aquella mansión, los primeros días fueron una tortura para ella ya que siempre se despertaba con pesadillas en donde era torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange.

–De haber pasado un día más en la mansión te juro que habría cometido asesinato–. Mencionó Jean, la cual estaba roja de coraje–. No puedo creer que existan personas tan arrogantes, petulantes, hijos de papi que se creen el último mago del planeta–. Si supieras, pensó Hermione, pues ella bien podría mencionar a un jodido hurón botador que se creía la última maravilla del universo y al cual le soltaría una sarta de maldiciones por idiota.

–Vamos Jean, que no ha sido tan malo–. Ante la mirada de odio que mando su hermana, Hermione decidió cambiar de conversación–. Dime, ¿ya pensaste en que casa quieres ser sorteada?

–No sé, Mione. Por un lado me encantaría estar en Gryffindor, ya sabes su escudo es muy parecido al de la familia, pero por otro lado, considero que mi casa será Ravenclaw–. Y no lo dudaba. Jean era muy inteligente–. Y tú, Mione. ¿En qué casa te gustaría estar?

La verdad Hermione llevaba un tiempo pensando en cual casa sería mejor estar, muchas veces se había planteado muy seriamente ir a Slytherin para estar más cerca de los seguidores de Voldemort y conocer cuáles serían sus planes.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, una chica alta y rubia de ojos azules y piel pálida se acercó a ellas.

–Hola. Mi nombre es Narcisa Black, prometida de Lucius Malfoy. ¿Ustedes son..?

–Mi nombre es Jean y ella es mi hermana Hermione, un placer. No sabía que Lucius estaba prometido–. Dijo Jean sin dudar y es que vaya que aquel narcisista mago era un Don Juan, mira que intentar conquistarla mientras el condenado patán estaba comprometido con una hermosa bruja.

Hermione podía ver claramente la sorpresa de su hermana y sólo ahí había caído en cuenta de que ella no estaba al tanto de aquello. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una cara conocida apareció en su campo de visión. No había duda, ese que tomaba lugar a lado de Narcisa era Draco Malfoy. Tal vez su cabellera rubia platinada ahora fuese solo rubia, pero desde luego que era él.

–Vaya, encontraste a unas lindas brujitas, hermana.

–Draco…

Hermione creyó que nadie la había oído, pero la sonrisa arrogante de Draco al saberse conocido le dijo todo lo contrario. Esperen un momento, _¿hermana?_

–Draco, te presento a las hermanas Dumont. Jean y Hermione. Este pequeño de aquí es mi hermano.

–Mucho gusto–. Y mientras decía aquello, no le quitó ni un momento la vista de encima a Hermione, la cual ante tal intensidad de mirada no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

En ese momento se escuchó el tren, por lo que todos se dirigieron hacia él. Sin que nadie más lo viera, Draco se acercó a Hermione y le susurró al oído.

–Bonitas manzanas–. Y se marchó de ahí tras giñarle el ojo y lanzarle una de sus sonrisas que utilizaba con sus conquistas. Que como lo sabía Hermione, no había que ser un genio, para saberlo. Cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Malfoy sabía perfectamente cómo eran sus métodos de conquista.

Un momento, ¿ _conquista?_ … el jodido Draco Malfoy (ahora Black), elitista sangre pura estaba intentando ligar con ella.

.

.

 **Nuevamente hola a todos, he respondido a todos sus comentarios y a los que no he podido debido a que no tienen cuenta les contestaré desde aquí.**

 **aileed** tienes mucha razón al pensar que Hermione tuvo un antepasado no muy lejano que era mago, también desde aquí aclaro, esto NO es una realidad alternativa, o por lo menos los sucesos hasta antes de que Hermione llegará a ese año. La razón por la cual su madre le mintió espero la descubran pronto ;)

 **BETHYBLACK** con el pasar de los capítulos sabrás quien es esa voz misteriosa que le hablo a Hermione en el primer capítulo y porque es que se puede convertir en dementor. También lo sé, no me imagino del todo a Elena viviendo con los Black, eh de admitir que planeaba ponerla con los Longbottom pero al final lo creí mejor para la historia. Otra cosa en la que has acertado es que el primer antepasado de los Dumont: Stinchcomber es hermano del primer antepasado de los Potter, coincidencia? no lo creo jajaja y para concluir, doblemente correcto, has acertado en cuanto a que Draco es hermano de Dromeda, Bella y Cissy respectivamente.

 **Lorena** lamento desilusionarte con el encuentro de Draco y Hermione, pero igual espero te haya gustado.


End file.
